opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy '(エイミー; ''Ami) is a pirate, former bounty hunter for the World Government, and one of the main protaganists of One Piece: One World. She is the first member to join, and second in strength in the Burning Skull Pirates. She is considered the second greatest threat in the crew, due to her beauty and her amazing marksmanship. She becomes a pirate after being captured by Jack D. Lagan, whom forces her to join his crew by convincing her the World Government was evil. Her current bounty is ,123,000,000, and is the highest out of the crew. Appearance Amy is a slender, well-built woman with an average height with bright golden yellow eyes. She has long, bright red hair that goes down passed her knees but is kept in a ponytail. She also has large breasts, and a tattoo on the bottom of her back of the World Government symbol. She also wears a white skull hair beret, this is slightly symbolistic that she'll join up with the Burning Skull Pirates at the beginning. Her common attire consists of a small skull beret in her hair, a white scarf around her neck, a black bikini top with hot rod flames on it, short shorts with a large silver belt that holds four separate satchels each containing a different type of ammunition, long pink stockings with white zip up boots on her feet, these two have flames on the bottom. Though, her clothing changes with environment, while swimming she wears a yellow swimsuit with orange flowers and skort bottom. While on colder climates, she wears a white fur coat and long pink pants and a furry white hat. She also hates jewelry, yet wears a log pose on her wrist stating it's for functionality reasons. She also hates dresses, stating that she can't move much in them. Personality Amy is a strict person, often criticizing and keeping Jack D. Lagan in line while around him, though he seems not to really care about it and often ignores her, causing her to become impatient. Though she is patient to an extent, depending on the question. She also is very self-relent, being a sniper she has learned how to take care of herself and is often too proud to ask for help. However, she has a great sense of pride in being a member of the Burning Skull Pirates. Amy has decribed herself as average, though her meaning is completely different from others. She is an amazing shot, but thinks she does okay. She often downsizes herself to keep from getting to prideful. She shows very little modesty or inhibitions, wearing skimpy or revealing feminine outfits. She has an affinity for sexy or revealing clothing, an example would be her evening gown being a see through with nothing more than a pink bra and panties with a mesh top. Though she shows to have some fear of being seen naked unless too distracted to notice, she also acts very manish in battle acting without fear and with a certain level-headednes, but also charges into battle without thinking. Which usually gets her into trouble, in which Jack comes in to bail her out. History Loguetown Arc Amy, working with the World Government, was sent to Loguetown as it was the closest island from Fort Onzarrokku (オンザロック; lit: On the Rocks) It is there that she spends the first few days hunting him down, unaware that he hasn't arrived there yet, On the third day, close to giving up, Jack arrives eating the Soku Soku no Mi. He bumps into a small child with a straw hat and yells at him to becareful, before continuing on to the center of town. As this happens, Amy gets a lock on him and waits to fire. --- Equipment '''Jet Black (漆黒; Shikkoku): Is a long rifle, with a rotating scope that has three different lengths. It was built by Vegapunk. It's current length is estamated at 6 Feet long, as it stands taller than her. It also has an interchangable barrel, so it can take various types of ammo. To the World Government, this was their most advanced weapon made, but it was also a prototype that was assumed going to explode after overuse. Powers and Abilities --- Relationships Jack D. Lagan --- Trivia --- Category:Pirate Category:UndeadHero Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Burning Skull Pirates